MENOTTÉS
by Lapigaufre
Summary: Lors d'une soirée arrosée, Stiles se retrouve malencontreusement menotté à Derek, tout comme Derek se retrouve menotté à Stiles. N'y voyez là rien d'érotique, non, simplement un Scott ayant voulu attacher les deux hommes par les poignets. Cependant, le loup-garou tête en l'air ayant perdu la clef, impossible de les libérer. La nuit promet d'être longue ! [STEREK / ONE-SHOT]


_Saluuuuut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D_

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! J'ai pris ÉNORMÉMENT de plaisir à l'écrire, vraiment je me suis littéralement éclatée ! xDD _

_J'espère donc sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pairing : Sterek_

_TV show : Teen Wolf_

_Rating : T (pour le langage par moment)_

_Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sniff), tout appartient à Jeff Davis !_

* * *

**MENOTTÉS**

La musique cognait aux tympans de tous ceux qui étaient présents et qui se déhanchaient de façon maladroite sur la piste de danse. La foule bougeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait au rythme des chansons qui passaient les unes après les autres, crachant des décibels monstrueux destinés à rendre sourd le plus malentendant des humains. Les lumières artificielles vrillaient et brûlaient la rétine des danseurs improvisés, mais personne n'y faisait attention. Tout simplement parce que cela ne gênait personne. Après tout, ils étaient venus pour ça ! Pour s'éclater, pour danser, pour chanter, pour boire, pour faire la fête, tout simplement !

Oui, tout le monde était ravi. Sauf peut-être un loup-garou aigri, qui s'était assis sur une chaise à l'écart de la foule, et qui regardait les adolescents transpirant d'alcool et de sueur, d'un œil mauvais. L'homme tenait une bière à peine entamée dans sa main, et semblait déjà au bout de ses peines. Ses yeux verts luisaient dans la pénombre, et il prenait sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de toutes les personnes qui passaient près de lui. Déjà qu'il avait dû refouler une bonne dizaine de nanas chaudes comme la braise, depuis le début de la soirée !

C'en était désespérant.

Le loup étouffa un énième grondement, et fini par porter le bord de son verre à ses lèvres, pour avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que la bière pourrait faire son effet et lui brouiller l'esprit, mais il savait pertinemment que les loups-garous étaient dans la totale impossibilité d'être saouls.

Voilà qui n'arrangeait clairement pas ses affaires.

L'homme, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir et d'un jean bleu foncé, et ayant les joues parsemées d'une barbe de quelques jours, poussa un long et profond soupir, la mort dans l'âme. _Dieu qu'il se faisait chier._ Et pas une seule distraction à l'horizon ! Rien ! Rien que... des jeunes gens alcoolisés, drogués même parfois, qui criaient plus qu'ils ne chantaient, et gesticulaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient. Et cela, tout autour de lui, malgré le fait qu'il ait tenté de s'en éloigner.

Finalement, au moment où le loup-garou était sur le point de se lever de sa chaise pour prendre la poudre d'escampette (qui aurait remarqué son absence de toute façon ?), un adolescent à la chevelure légèrement décoiffée et aux joues rosies, bondit presque vers lui en piaillant.

Le plus âgé se figea net et serra les poings, regardant avec impuissance l'adolescent se mettre à cafouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Las, le loup finit par prendre par les épaules le nouveau venu, et le secoua presque trop violemment. Les dents de l'autre s'entrechoquèrent, et il poussa un gémissement frustré.

« Dereeeeek, mais ça va pas ?! »

Le dénommé Derek cessa alors tout mouvement et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Moi, ça va très bien. En revanche, pour toi, je ne dirais pas ça, Stiles, ronchonna le loup en roulant exagérément des yeux.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Je pète la forme ! »

Stiles se mit soudainement à loucher sur la bière entamée de Derek, et celui-ci le foudroya du regard en secouant la tête.

« N'y pense même pas.

\- Oh allez quoi, juste une—eeeh ! T'es pas drôle ! »

Le loup venait en effet de boire sa bière d'une traite, ne laissant que quelques tristes gouttes au fond de la pinte. Stiles afficha alors un air boudeur, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« T'as déjà trop bu, Stiles. Et nous ne sommes là que depuis une heure.

\- Arrête tes discours moralisateurs, et viens t'amuser un peu ! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Stiles attrapa le poignet du loup pour tenter de le tirer vers la foule. Derek réagit au quart de tour en se libérant de la poigne de l'adolescent, et gronda furieusement. Ses yeux pétillèrent pendant une seconde d'un éclat bleuté, et cela suffit à faire comprendre à Stiles que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Il leva les bras en signe de défaite, mais cependant, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se mit alors à toiser Derek du regard, l'air presque provocateur.

« En fait, t'es grincheux parce que tu peux pas te bourrer la gueule ? Pas vrai ? Avoue que ça doit être chiant de pas pouvoir ressentir les effets de l'alcool ! Nan ? Non mais parce que moi, perso', je pourrais pas ! Genre, ne pas se sentir planer, ne pas... enfin bref quoi ! Mais en vrai, t'as jamais plané ? Genre... vraiment jamais ?

\- Je n'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça. Et non, je n'ai jamais « plané » comme tu dis.

\- Derek, t'as déjà pris l'avion ?

\- ... oui, pourquoi ?

\- Bah parce que t'as déjà plané du coup ! »

Et Stiles partit en grand éclat de rire, au plus grand damne de Derek qui ne savait plus si il devait rire ou pleurer, voire même s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de l'adolescent saoul qui était devant lui.

Voyant que Stiles ne se calmait pas, Derek commença à sentir une certaine colère monter en lui. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Tout de suite. Parce que ce rire le rendait dingue. Pas dans le sens _« oh mon dieu, je vais lui arracher la gorge avec mes dents »_, mais plutôt dans le sens où _« retiens-moi, je vais lui sauter dessus »_.

Parce que oui, cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Derek avait comprit. Qu'il s'était fait une raison. Qu'il avait accepté que son loup désirait Stiles plus que tout au monde. Et même si cela avait été très dur à encaisser, l'idée que le jeune homme hyperactif et insupportable, soit destiné à être son compagnon, ne lui était, au final, pas si désagréable que ça.

Mais pas question de le montrer ! Ou même de faire croire à Stiles qu'il l'appréciait !

Ce fut pour cela que Derek chopa le poignet gauche de Stiles, et le serra si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Stiles poussa alors un petit cri, et se débattit avant de capituler au bout de trois secondes. Le loup était bien trop fort.

S'en suivit ensuite une bataille de regard féroce, chacun souhaitant que l'autre ne baisse les yeux en premier.

Les deux hommes étaient si concentrés qu'ils ne virent pas, et n'entendirent pas non plus, Scott arriver. L'Alpha avait une lueur nouvelle dans ses iris, et son rictus n'envisageait rien de bon.

Le loup-garou Alpha s'avança doucement vers ses deux amis, et, avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Scott emprisonna le poignet gauche de Stiles et le poignet droit de Derek, dans des menottes. Le « click » annonçant que les menottes avaient été verrouillées, retentit, et Derek s'immobilisa. Son regard perçant passa des menottes au visage de Scott, qui était hilare.

Comprenant très rapidement la situation (à l'inverse de Stiles qui, lui, était persuadé que l'on venait de lui offrir un superbe bracelet en argent, alors que non, ce sont des menottes), un grondement rauque monta de la gorge de Derek. Il relâcha le poignet de Stiles, mais fut obligé de rester à une distance très réduite de l'adolescent, étant donné qu'il était désormais piégé.

Le regard mauvais, Derek montra les crocs et intima en un regard à Scott de le sortir de là.

Stiles, de son côté, sembla ENFIN sortir de sa torpeur, et regarda Scott, incrédule.

« Eh mon pote, pourquoi tu m'as enchaîné avec Derek ? »

Scott essuya une larme au coin de son œil, avant de s'esclaffer.

« J'avais envie. 'Puis j'ai pas acheté ces menottes pour rien !

\- Scott... grogna Derek dont la patience commençait à être mise à rude épreuve.

\- Vous faites un beau couple, renchérit l'Alpha, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans sa misère.

\- Scott, je te jure que je vais— »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Stiles lui était tombé dans les bras. L'adolescent regardait son poignet, puis le sien, à tour de rôle, avec les yeux d'un enfant émerveillé.

« Oooooh.

\- Stiles, ce sont des menottes, se sentit obligé de lui rappeler Derek.

\- T'as déjà fait des choses sales avec des menottes ?

\- Pardon ?! »

La question osée et complètement déplacée de Stiles, déboussola le loup-garou qui, interloqué, haussa les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Stiles, lui, toujours sous l'emprise de la vodka qu'il avait ingéré, se mit à fixer son visage.

« T'es sexy quand tu fais pas la gueule.

\- Stiles, écoute je—

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte de trop : Derek sortit ses griffes, s'inquiétant peu des « simples humains » qui se trouvaient autour de lui, et les abattit sur les menottes.

En temps normal, elles se seraient brisées.

Mais pas cette fois.

Elles restèrent intactes.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, grommela Derek, frustré.

\- Ce sont des menottes « spéciales loup-garou » ! précisa Scott, visiblement très fier de lui.

\- Je... quoi ?

\- Embraaaaasse-moi, répétait Stiles en boucle tout en étant toujours collé au torse de Derek.

\- Scott, libère-nous.

\- Non.

\- Scott... »

L'ancien Alpha arrivait clairement à la limite de sa patience, et attrapa Scott par le col de sa veste de sa main de libre.

« Scott, détache-moi de ce cinglé d'adolescent, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter. »

Scott cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il n'avait pas correctement assimilé la menace, mais fini par soupirer et capitula.

« OK, OK... »

Il commença alors à farfouiller dans la poche de son jean.

Rien.

Il chercha dans l'autre.

Rien non plus.

Le loup-garou se déshabilla presque dans l'espoir de retrouver la clef, perdue dans un de ses vêtements, mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence la clef avait dû tomber quelque part. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Comprenant peu à peu dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré (et dans lequel il avait fourré Derek et Stiles par la même occasion), Scott devint livide. Il se mit à bégayer et sourit, terriblement gêné.

« Ouais, alors euh... Derek... tu vas rire, mais... je crois que j'ai... euh... perdu la clef. »

Derek beugua. Il beugua totalement. Il regarda Stiles qui bavait à moitié sur son torse, puis son ancien Bêta. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Scott. File-moi. Cette. Clef.

\- Derek, je plaisante pas, je l'ai vraiment perdu. »

L'intéressé déglutit avec peine, et, agacé, finit par repousser Stiles à une distance respectable. L'adolescent émit un gargouillis de frustration, et tenta de revenir vers l'ancien Alpha, mais celui-ci lui foutu une claque monumentale, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire revenir sur terre. Stiles hoqueta et ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se masser la joue de sa main de libre.

« T'es taré ! se plaignit-il à l'intention de Derek, qui n'en avait visiblement que faire. »

En effet, le loup-garou était actuellement bien trop occupé à se demander de quelle manière il allait tuer Scott.

« Bon... et on fait quoi maintenant ? marmonna Derek.

\- Bah... en fait, c'est Deaton qui m'a filé ces menottes. On pourra aller le voir demain matin. Pour qu'il vous libère.

\- Attend, attend, attend. T'es en train de me dire que je dois resté enchaîné à cet idiot jusqu'au lever du jour ? Et puis pourquoi Deaton t'aurait filé des menottes ? rugit Derek, qui se sentait littéralement perdre le contrôle.

\- Euh... ouais ? »

Derek ne savait même plus quoi dire. La situation était risible. Loufoque. Désespérante. Inattendue. Etc etc etc.

Stiles, quant à lui, arrêta finalement de tituber. La baffe que lui avait collé Derek semblait avoir fait son effet.

« Ça va, ça pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais être enchaîné à un gars moche ! Mais moi, avoue que je suis plutôt beau gosse ! s'exclama Stiles vers Derek, qui s'était renfrogné.

\- Stiles, tu dis encore un mot et je t'égorge.

\- 'Va bien falloir que tu me supportes toute la nuit.

\- Je préfère encore mourir.

\- OK. Je peux avoir ton héritage ?

\- STILES ! »

Scott, de son côté, avait commencé à reculer et était prêt à se fondre dans la masse pour passer inaperçu. Malheureusement pour lui, la vision acérée de Derek lui permis de repérer l'Alpha, et le brun se précipita vers celui-ci, entraînant Stiles dans son élan.

« Scott, tu reviens ici !

\- Mais quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? J'ai perdu la clef, merde, j'y peux rien ! Débrouillez-vous jusqu'à l'aube ! J'dois y aller moi !

\- Pour quoi ? lança Stiles, sarcastique. Faire un strip-tease à Allison ? »

Scott foudroya son meilleur ami du regard, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de lancer un regard désolé (ou du moins, a-t-il essayé de faire croire qu'il était désolé) à Derek, avant de disparaître dans une masse bouillante d'adolescents de jeunes adultes.

Restés quelque peu à l'écart, un blanc s'installa entre Derek et Stiles, si bien que cela en devint très vite gênant. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire, et Stiles, qui semblait peu à peu se remémorer ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, devint blafard.

« J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

\- Dit quoi ? lâcha Derek, blasé.

\- Que je voulais t'embrasser. »

Derek se surprit alors à manger de s'étrangler avec sa salive, et s'il ne se connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré sentir ses joues devenir légèrement chaudes. Cependant, l'ancien Alpha se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de regarder ailleurs.

« Peut-être.

\- Quoi « peut-être » ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Ouais, t'as dit ça.

\- Oh mon dieu. »

Stiles plongea alors dans une profonde réflexion, avant de ressortir de sa torpeur à peine une minute plus tard.

« J'le pensais pas ! Vraiment, Derek ! Je le pensais pas du tout ! Je veux pas t'embrasser, je suis pas gay ! »

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de lancer un regard froid à l'adolescent. Le loup ne le montra pas, mais ces paroles l'avaient quelque peu blessé. Lui qui avait, pendant un instant, pensé que Stiles puisse être sincère dans ses paroles...

Mais non. Il était juste saoul et avait dit n'importe quoi. Enfin... encore plus n'importe quoi que d'habitude quoi.

Une moue moqueuse se dessina alors sur le visage de Derek, et celui-ci tourna finalement la tête vers son acolyte.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur l'alcool et les pensées, Stiles ?

\- Non... ?

\- On dit que la vérité est toujours plus vraie et sincère lorsqu'on a bu. »

Derek crut apercevoir une étrange lueur dans les prunelles whisky de Stiles, et il crut également voir ses pommettes rougir, mais l'intéressé serra les poings et grinça des dents.

« C'est pas vrai à 100%.

\- Mais l'est-il pour toi ?

\- Je... non. »

Stiles hallucinait. Derek était-il vraiment en train de jouer avec lui vis à vis de son souhait de l'embrasser ? Se pourrait-il que le loup le nargue ? Ou... ou qu'il ressente la même chose que lui ?

Oui, Stiles appréciait Derek. Un peu trop même. Disons qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'un simple ami. Stiles s'était toujours senti plus ou moins « bi-curieux », même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu l'admettre. Même pas devant Scott. Pourtant, ses approches étaient parfois maladroites il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait demandé à Danny s'il le trouvait attirant. Ou encore quand il avait hurlé dans les couloirs du Lycée en demandant à Scott s'il les gays le trouvaient sexy.

Mais apparemment, personne n'avait relevé le fait que les paroles de Stiles étaient quelque peu sincères.

Sortir avec un homme ne le dérangerait pas. Et combien de fois avait-il, non sans culpabilité, pensé à Derek ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu goûter à ses lèvres ? Sentir sa peau contre la sienne ? Emmêler ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène du loup ? Combien de fois avait-il—

« Stiles, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? »

Revenant à la raison, Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda Derek comme s'il venait de débarquer de la planète Mars.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Derek sembla hésiter un instant, avant de soupirer et de sentir ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Tu veux t'asseoir quelque part ? De toute façon, enchaînés, on peut pas faire grand chose d'autre. »

La simple idée de savoir qu'il allait devoir passer la soirée, pire la nuit, entière avec Stiles, l'excitait autant qu'elle le terrorisait.

Parviendrait-il à se contrôler ?

Ou ferait-il une erreur regrettable ?

Stiles lui répondit alors que ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'asseoir, mais proposa tout de même à Derek d'aller s'installer au bar. Le loup-garou lui lança un regard méfiant, mais Stiles promit qu'il serait raisonnable et même qu'il autorisait Derek à le noyer dans son cocktail s'il repartait dans ses délires.

Derek finit par céder, et les deux hommes s'installèrent donc au bar, leurs poignets emprisonnés posés sur le rebord du comptoir. Lorsque le barman vint vers eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient boire, ses yeux se posèrent sur les menottes, et son visage afficha un sérieux trouble.

« Ne posez pas de question, je vous en supplie, conjura Stiles en se sentant d'un coup affreusement mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir, répliqua le barman en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Stiles commanda alors un cocktail débordant autant d'alcool que de sucre (ne venait-il pas de promettre à Derek qu'il allait être raisonnable ?), pendant que le loup-garou, lui, se contenta d'un fond de vodka. De toute façon, peu importe la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgiterait, il ne sera pas malade. Il ne sera même pas éméché.

Le barman nota leur commande et s'éloigna rapidement pour préparer leurs boissons. Stiles sourit alors à Derek, et tenta d'entamer la discussion.

« Alooooors... pas trop dégoûté de nous avoir accompagné dans cette nouvelle boîte de nuit ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas accompagné, j'y ai été amené de force, rétorqua Derek d'une voix rauque.

\- Roooh allez, Derek ! Ose dire que tu regrettes d'être venu !

\- Bah ouais, j'te le dis : je regrette. »

La mine déconfite, Stiles était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais le barman venait de revenir avec leurs boissons. L'adolescent commença alors à farfouiller dans une sorte de sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui, dans l'espoir d'y trouver son portefeuille. La langue à moitié sortie de sa bouche et l'air extrêmement concentré, Stiles cherchait, encore et encore, si bien que Derek fut finalement obligé de sortir son propre portefeuille pour payer les boissons.

« Eeeh mais—

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? lâcha Derek en payant le barman avant de ranger sa monnaie dans sa poche. »

Stiles, malgré le fait que Derek venait de lui payer son cocktail en tout bien tout honneur, continua à chercher son portefeuille, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Heureusement, au bout d'une longue minute de dure labeur, ses doigts rencontrèrent finalement la surface de l'objet tant convoité. Il soupira de soulagement, et, doucement à cause des menottes, souleva son verre.

« Santé, Derek !

\- ... »

Si le loup n'avait rien dit, il porta tout de même son verre à ses lèvres, et avala une gorgée de vodka. La brûlure de l'alcool contre son œsophage fut violente, et il grimaça presque. Il n'était plus habitué aux alcools forts, et celui-ci décapait vraiment.

Derek reposa alors son verre sur le comptoir, avant de regarder, ahuri, Stiles qui était littéralement en train de vider son verre d'une traite. Derek soupira, et, comme il le put, lui arracha son verre. Une plainte vexée lui vint en retour, et Stiles lui lança un regard perdu et décontenancé.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu serais raisonnable.

\- Mais je suis raisonnable !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Si, je le suis.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Ta gueule. »

Stiles souffla, vexé, et céda. Il reposa son verre, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu le reprendre, Derek le lui arracha et le bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le goût sucré de la fraise se mélangeant au rhum, était particulièrement agréable, à la plus grande surprise de Derek. Le loup se sentit alors presque coupable d'avoir arraché ce breuvage à l'adolescent, mais très clairement, Derek n'avait pas envie d'être attaché tout la nuit à un Stiles au bord du coma éthylique.

Derek renifla, et posa bruyamment le verre contre le comptoir. Stiles sursauta, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une douce musique vint chantonner à ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et un sourire éclatant naquit sur son visage.

« Les slows !

\- Oui. Et... ?

\- Je veux en faire un.

\- Avec Lydia ? Et comment, imbécile ? T'es enchaîné à moi. »

Stiles se mit alors à regarder Derek comme s'il était l'abruti le plus fini sur cette terre, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Non, andouille. Je veux en danser un avec toi. Enfin, c'est pas que je veux, mais t'es actuellement la seule personne avec qui je peux danser, alors... »

Cette fois-ci, Derek s'étouffa carrément et vira au rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène. Jamais, au plus grand jamais, il n'aurait cru devoir faire face à cette situation un jour.

Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, le loup-garou secoua violemment la tête, si fort que sa nuque craqua.

« Hors de question.

\- Mais Dereeeeekeuuuuuh...

\- Stiles. C'est non. »

L'ancien Alpha eut cependant le malheur de regarder le jeune Stilinski dans les yeux. Et a ce moment là, il su. Il su que c'était trop tard pour dire _« non »_. Il su qu'il céderait. Il su qu'il ne pourrait y échapper.

Et ce fut donc sans trop savoir comment et pourquoi, que Derek se retrouva au milieu de la piste de danse, avec un Stiles collé à lui. La situation dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient, était très clairement ambiguë, mais le plus jeune avait l'air de ne rien avoir à en faire. Il s'était simplement positionné devant Derek, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Avec un grognement désapprobateur, les mains de Derek vinrent timidement se poser sur celles de Stiles. Doucement, lentement, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils ne pouvaient guère prendre la position dite « normale » d'un slow à cause des menottes, mais ils pouvaient tout de même danser quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

Lorsque Derek prit conscience que ses doigts étaient littéralement entremêlés à ceux de Stiles, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des picotements sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas désagréable au fond, mais... quelque chose lui faisait peur. Quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Il n'avait plus ressenti cette chaleur et ces picotements si particuliers, depuis... depuis Paige.

Stiles comptait-il donc autant pour lui, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Evidemment, il avait accepté le fait que son loup apprécie Stiles et le désire en tant que compagnon, mais de là tomber réellement AMOUREUX de l'humain ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Derek avala sa salive avec grande difficulté, et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. En vain. Les doigts de Stiles entre les siens, sa proximité envahissante, et ses yeux ambrés qui luisaient sous les lumières artificielles... c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Et il ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir !

Derek continua tout de même de tenter tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de Stiles. Il commença à bouger ses pieds, dans l'unique but de danser, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se mouvait, les doigts de Stiles se resserraient encore davantage, ce qui lui faisait perdre TOUS ses moyens.

Stiles dut remarquer la gêne du loup-garou car il cessa les légers mouvements qu'il avait commencé.

« Derek ? »

Il ne réagit pas.

« Dereeeek ?

\- Euh... oui ? »

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

« T'es sérieux ? T'es gêné là ? Oh mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai pas mon portable sur moi ! Derek Hale, gêné et... wow, attend, ce sont des petites rougeurs que je vois là ? _OH MON DIEU_ »

Derek, ayant très mal pris les insinuations et les remarques de son camarade, grogna et tourna violemment la tête. Malgré tout, il ne lâcha pas les mains de Stiles. Tout simplement parce qu'une partie de lui ne VOULAIT PAS le lâcher. Il avait besoin de sentir l'humain contre lui. De le sentir, le toucher, le faire sien même.

Il le voulait à lui tout seul.

Et il le voulait en entier.

Au fur et à mesure que Derek réalisait ses pensées, sa vision se troubla et ses dents se serraient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne dérapent et entaillent sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, et il grimaça.

Stiles, ayant remarqué que le loup s'était involontairement tranché la lèvre avec ses crocs, leva instinctivement un pouce vers la bouche de Derek. Et avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ou de l'en empêcher, Stiles avait essuyé la trace de sang sur la lèvre inférieure de l'ancien Alpha, et cela du bout de son pouce.

Le geste avait semblé extrêmement érotique et... sensuel, et cela mit Derek hors de lui. Non pas qu'il était en colère, mais c'était plutôt qu'il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir se contrôler encore très longtemps si cet idiot d'adolescent ne changeait pas son attitude.

Pourtant, ce que Derek ignorait, c'était que Stiles avait ressenti exactement le même trouble que lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était venu à essuyer le sang avec son pouce. D'ailleurs, son doigt était désormais couvert de rouge, et, ne sachant pas comment se l'essuyer, fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il se le lécha.

Et ce fut le geste de trop.

Derek ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle. Il sentit alors son loup se mettre à gronder en lui, et il le sentit s'agiter, se débattre. Une violente vague de chaleur le submergea, et il eut beau fermer les yeux et serrer les paupières, rien à faire : l'image de Stiles se léchant le pouce pour en enlever du sang (SON sang putain !), fit voler ses dernières bribes de lucidité.

Le loup-garou se figea, grogna bruyamment, et ses iris devinrent bleues. Stiles releva la tête et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard électrique de Derek, prit peur.

« D-Derek ? Tes yeux... ? Est-ce que c'est n— »

L'adolescent n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Derek avait fondu sur lui, plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une plainte étouffée résonna dans la gorge de Stiles, qui s'immobilisa instantanément. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, se contentant de garder les yeux grand ouverts, droit comme une statue de sel.

Derek, de son côté, en voulait plus. Il pensait qu'embrasser Stiles suffirait à assouvir une soif qu'il avait tant ignorée et refoulée, mais il s'était trompé. A présent qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres de l'adolescent, il ne pouvait se retenir. Il voulait se délecter de chaque parcelle de son corps. Et surtout, oui surtout, il voulait que Stiles réponde positivement à son baiser.

Cependant, remarquant que le châtain était toujours immobile, droit, fixe, figé, Derek se recula légèrement, créant quelques petits centimètres de distance entre son visage et celui de Stiles. Son souffle était saccadé, et il sentait la respiration chaude de Stiles venir s'écraser sur son visage. Le loup-garou devait actuellement se faire violence pour ne pas replonger sur les lèvres de son camarade.

Camarade qui, petit à petit, réalisait.

Derek l'avait embrassé. Lui. Comme ça. _Paf_.

Et il n'avait rien vu venir.

Bon sang, mais...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Stiles inspira profondément et alla plaquer sa bouche contre celle de l'ancien Alpha. Le loup-garou eut un très court temps de réaction, avant de finalement aller caresser les hanches de l'adolescent avec sa main libre. La main non-menottée de Stiles alla farfouiller dans les cheveux noirs de Derek, tirant sur quelques mèches, arrachant un léger soupir de satisfaction au loup.

Leurs mains qui étaient restées menottées, étaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs doigts toujours enlacés. Derek vint quémander l'accès complet à la bouche de Stiles, qui n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde pour entrouvrire les dents. Le baiser s'approfondissait de secondes en secondes et, submergé par un élan de folie, le loup-garou alla presser son bassin contre de Stiles. Ce contact entrejambe contre entrejambe, déclencha un frisson affreux dans la colonne vertébrale de Stiles, qui sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer. Il rompit alors le baiser, ne parvenant plus à respirer. Sa respiration était rauque, entrecoupée, et il alla poser son front sur le torse du loup, qui semblait tout aussi essoufflé que lui.

Derek vint alors soulever le menton de Stiles avec l'aide de son index, et il ne fallut pas plus d'un regard appuyé pour que les deux hommes ne s'embrassent de nouveau avec ferveur. Les doigts libres de Derek vinrent malicieusement se poser sur la boucle de la ceinture de l'adolescent, pendant que ce dernier parcouraient les clavicules de Derek du bout de ses doigts.

Cependant, l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne pourraient aller plus loin ce soir. S'ils continuaient sur cette lancée, ils seraient rapidement rappelés à l'ordre par la sécurité de la boîte de la nuit.

Derek savait qu'ils devaient s'arrêter tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Ce fut alors à contrecœur que le loup-garou se détacha des lèvres de Stiles, et recula aussi loin que les menottes le lui permirent. Stiles commença à paniquer, pensant que Derek regrettait ce qui venait de se passer, et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne l'égorge.

Le loup dut sentir l'angoisse de l'humain, car il revint rapidement vers lui et lui lança un regard appuyé tout en le traînant hors de la piste de danse. Les deux hommes vinrent presque s'affaler à une table vide, le souffle court.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis cinq.

Et le silence devenait insoutenable.

Pourtant, ni Derek ni Stiles n'osait prendre la parole. Derek ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Stiles, tout comme Stiles ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Derek. Tout deux étaient terriblement mal à l'aise, et étaient persuadés que l'autre regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors que pas du tout.

Finalement, ce fut Derek qui prit la parole. Contre toute attente d'ailleurs.

« Stiles... on-on oublie ? »

Les quelques mots que prononça le loup, blessèrent Stiles plus qu'il ne voulu l'admettre. Pourtant, l'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains, et confronta l'ancien Alpha.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir oublier, Derek. »

Le concerné baissa les yeux, victime d'un profond malaise. Au fond, lui non plus ne voulait pas oublier. Mais... Mais.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, c'était une pulsion, et—

\- Donc tu regrettes ? répliqua Stiles, agacé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais—

\- Alors arrête de te mentir à toi-même. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors dans le blanc des yeux pendant un court instant. Et, sans même s'en apercevoir, ils rapprochèrent doucement leur visage. Jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ne s'entremêlent.

Les yeux de Derek firent des allés-retours entre les iris et les lèvres de Stiles. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu prendre une telle tournure ? Il y a quelques temps encore, il était assis sur une chaise, bière à la main, en train de se maudire d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Scott et sa meute en boîte de nuit.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ?

Oh, peu importe.

L'important était que, maintenant, il venait de se retrouver menotté à Stiles, lui avait payé un coup à boire, avait commencé à danser un slow avec lui, l'avait embrassé et... il s'apprêtait à le ré-embrasser.

C'était surréaliste, et pourtant.

Les choses avaient dérapé si vite. Mais peut-être cela était-il le signe que... qu'ils auraient du faire tout cela avant. Bien avant.

Derek revint sur terre, et, voyant le visage de Stiles si proche, baissa les armes. Il s'autorisa à sourire, et s'apprêtait à effleurer les lèvres de l'adolescent, lorsque celui-ci se recula brutalement.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait remercier Scott ? Après tout, c'est lui le responsable de tout ça !

\- Stiles ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tais-toi, murmura Derek en inclinant la tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

* * *

_Et voilàààà ! Finitoche !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! owo A bientôt pour un prochain OS ! :3_


End file.
